worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Replica 2
Short summary Replica gives a detailed description of the Neighbor World, and the possible Nations that could attack. In the end, Jin asks Miwa for a favor. Long summary At Border's Briefing Room, Replica explains that countries in the Neighborhood are like stars with elliptic orbits. He notes that Yūgo referred them as "planetary nations." Replica goes on to say that when a planet nation revolves close to this world, they can open a gate and send their away ship. He says that one of the nations orbiting the planet right now is the one preparing to attack. This infuriates Kinuta, who angrily states that they know this much and they want to know which one exactly. Since Border's data is insufficient, Replica asks Rindō and Usami to update it with the orbital diagram that was compiled by Yūgo, which is much larger than the one Border had discovered. Based on the updated map, Replica states that the country attacking them will most likely be one of four: Liberi, Leoforio, Kion, or Aftokrator. He also adds that there are also "errant nations" that fly around the Neighborhood without a designated orbit. One of these countries could also attack if close enough. Kazama then points out that an Ilgar and a contingent of Rads had been sent to Mikado City recently and were most likely a prelude to war. With this in mind, Yūma says that either Aftokrator or Kion were most likely to be the ones, since few countries use Ilgar. Yūma then asks if Jin's Side Effect can't tell which country will attack. Jin explains that he cannot see the future of someone he hasn't met. Kido says they should move forward assuming it is either Aftokrator or Kion. Kido asks for more information on these countries, particularly whether or not they possess Black Triggers. Replica says that when they visited those counties seven years ago, Kion had six Black Triggers and Aftokrato had 13. He adds that Black Triggers are rarely used on away missions, and the majority of the attacking force will be Trion Warriors and not Humanoid Neighbors. Shinoda asks Osamu to notify them if he notices anything, and Yūma to fill in any intelligence they don't know. Meanwhile, at Sniper Training Hall, Natsume and Chika just finish their shooting practice with Natsume ranks 112 out of 128. Seeing how bad she is, Natsume remarks how she will never reach B-Rank. Chika tries to comfort her, but when Natsume sees that Chika ranks 41st, she gives Chika a noogie. Chika says her mentor mentions that snipers get better through practice and Natsume could become an official agent if she wasn't lazy. Shinoda talks with Osamu and Yūma after the meeting and thanks them for their cooperation. He relates Kinuta's estimate that the map they provided was worth 30 away missions. Shinoda mentions that he was once indebted to Yūgo and encourages Yūma to come to him if he ever needs help. He adds that Kido was actually the one who knew Yūgo the longest. Shinoda then offers to promote to Yūma to B-Rank. On the roof of HQ, Jin approaches Miwa and asks him for a favor. Characters in order of appearance *Replica *Osamu Mikumo *Masafumi Shinoda *Masamune Kido *Yūma Kuga *Yōtarō Rindō *Motokichi Kinuta *Sōya Kazama *Takumi Rindō *Shiori Usami *Shūji Miwa *Yūichi Jin *Izuho Natsume *Chika Amatori *Reiji Kizaki (Flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5